


Здравствуйте, я ваша крейсер!

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Трава почти по пояс. "Энтерпрайз" - девочка)





	Здравствуйте, я ваша крейсер!

_Пока я спал, я слышал ваши речи..._

\- Доктор, вы не слишком заняты? - в двери лазарета протиснулось худое тело в форме научной службы.

Маккой от неожиданности вздрогнул и залпом проглотил жидкость из бутылки с надписью: "Возбудитель сенной лихорадки", которой собирался насладиться не торопясь. В раздражении он повернулся к посетителю.

\- Вы как всегда удивительно кстати, Спок. 

\- Насколько я знаю. - Спок не стал нарочито коситься на коммуникатор, как на его месте поступил бы любой землянин. - Ваша смена еще не закончилась. 

\- Нет, но я надеялся, что закончился поток идиотов. Как оказалось, напрасно... Что тебе от меня нужно?

Бровь Спока сделала попытку подняться, но ее хозяин приструнил своевольную часть тела, отчего его прищур сделался неприятным:

\- На твою руку и сердце я не претендую, значительных научных результатов от тебя давно не жду, а вопросы моего здоровья я редко обсуждаю с дилетантами. Так сделайте логический вывод, доктор. Или, если это за пределами ваших возможностей, хотя бы допущение. 

\- Что-то стряслось с капитаном, остро... умный ты мой. И что-то серьезное, иначе ты теперь доставал бы его, а не меня. 

\- Именно. Мне нужна твоя консультация, как медика. И как... - вулканец помялся, словно слово жгло ему язык. - Близкого друга. 

\- Ого! - Маккой отставил чашку Петри, сел на угол стола и подтянул к себе за кисть слабо сопротивляющегося старпома. - Показывай. И без твоих вулканских штучек. Знаю я тебя... 

 

Посреди ночи Кирк подскочил на койке, как укушенный. Задрожал, обняв себя руками, оглянулся в темноте каюты и нащупал возле себя то, что всегда давало ему ощущение безопасности - горячее и бодрствующее тело Спока. 

\- Она говорит со мной! 

Спок прислушался. За обшивкой каюты слабо щелкала система жизнеобеспечения, и издалека, через три палубы, доносилось разливающееся, как Волга, пение сменившегося с вахты Чехова. Никаких женских голосов он не услышал, а потому снова лег, скрестил на груди руки и спросил:

\- Кто именно, капитан? 

Во внештатных ситуациях он предпочитал формальное обращение - это помогало сосредоточиться. 

\- Она! Энтерпрайз! 

Спок впервые слышал, чтобы о межзвездном крейсере говорили в женском роде. Да еще трясясь так, что Спок чувствовал себя лежащим не на койке, а на вибростенде. 

\- И что она говорит? - поинтересовался он, думая про себя: минус два часа медитации, изволь выслушивать капитанские бредни. Нет, ему нравилось интимное сосуществование с Кирком, но это не отменяло того, что временами его партнер становился невыносим. 

\- Что она меня хочет. 

Шейный позвонок вулканца отчетливо скрипнул в темноте. Все хотят, но не все получают, не так ли? 

\- При всем моем уважении, капитан, но, как говорил Сурак, иногда Амок означает просто драку. Вам приснился кошмар. 

\- Спок, клянусь, это не сон, и я не схожу с ума. Этот крейсер../ Это женщина!

Спок с сожалением поднялся и в темноте безошибочно нашел свои штаны. 

\- Стой, ты куда собрался? 

\- К себе, капитан. Здесь становится тесно от ваших фантазий. 

\- Спок, погоди... Ты не понял, Спок... Я не имел ввиду, что ты мне надое.... Спок!! 

Поздно. Дверь закрылась. 

 

На вахте Кирк был странно рассеян. Он наклонял голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, словно прислушиваясь к невидимому собеседнику. Когда Скотти подошел к нему подписать пад с отчетом о текущем ремонте, Кирк, вместо того, чтобы подмахнуть не глядя, придержал шотландца за рукав. 

\- Скотти...

\- Да, кэптейн? 

\- Ты не мог бы... Как бы это сказать... В общем, когда следующий раз полезешь в реактор, постарайся не ронять в него тестер. Его там замкнуло.

Скотти был поражен до глубины души. 

\- Ни единая душа, клянусь, кэптейн... Откуда вы?..

Кирк потряс головой, словно надеясь что-то вытрясти из нее. 

\- И еще, Скотт... Прекрати материться в резервной пультовой. Там чрезвычайно чувствительные переговорники. Ей не нравится.

\- Ухуре? - Спросил смущенный Скотти.

\- Мне? - обернулась Ухура, для которой подслушивание, вольное и невольное, являлось профессией. 

\- Д-да... Нет... В общем, прекратить! Все прекратить, все! Ясно? 

Ни черта никому не было ясно.

 

На следующую ночь Спок очнулся от того, что Кирк вцепился в него, одновременно отпихивая ногой кого-то, в темноте невидимого:

\- Н-нет, н-нет, дорогая, родная, нет, я не могу, меня не отпускают, вот этот вулканец и не отпускает, видишь? 

\- Капитан! - сказал Спок очень громко. И, поскольку это не возымело действия, повторил, повысив голос. - Джим!! 

Кирк скатился с него, упал на кровать навзничь и закрыл руками уши:

\- Спок, это ужасно! Она не замолкает ни на минуту! Знал бы ты, что она обещает со мной сделать... 

Спок очень устал за прошедшие сутки, вероятно, это снизило эффективность работы его мозга - по-другому он не мог объяснить, какого черта его уста разомкнулись и произнесли медленно: 

\- И что же именно, тхила? 

Последующее перечисление вулканец предпочел бы никогда не слышать. Поскольку подходящих петель времени поблизости не наблюдалось, он страстно захотел приобрести "склероз", на который часто жаловался Леонард, и немедленно все забыть. Фантазии Кирка касались душевой, лазарета, двигательной, мостика, дверей, инженерных шахт, шлюзовой камеры и даже репликатора. Они были детальны и изобретательны. Они распространялись на такие области телесного взаимодействия, о которых на Вулкане забыли за нелогичностью столетия назад. И все они включали в себя блондинку. Блондинку- Энтерпрайз. 

\- Джим, ты тронулся. - Прямо сказал Спок. - Вероятно, это вызвано тем, что ты долгое время был лишен нормальных сексуальных контактов с женщинами своей расы. Думаю, нам следует прекратить отношения.

Кирк устало хмыкнул. 

\- Ты ревнуешь, - утвердительно сообщил он. - И не веришь. 

\- Нет, - сказал Спок неизвестно о чем. И поднялся. 

\- Между прочим, - бросил Кирк в черный силуэт на фоне освещенного коридора. - Она говорит, что ты ей тоже нравишься, хотя и меньше. И что ты прекрасно бы подошел для... 

Спок спасся бегством. 

На следующий день Кирк застрял в дверях оранжереи. Двери заклинило совершенно необъяснимым образом именно так, что голова и передняя часть капитанского тела оказались внутри помещения, слишком далеко от ближайшего переговорника, а задняя - в коридоре, так что от висящего на поясе коммуникатора Кирку было мало толку. Пятая палуба была малопосещаемой, поэтому Джим провел в таком унизительном положении три часа, услаждаемый популярными песнями из динамиков и обдуваемый (в головной части) ароматизированным воздухом. Хвостовую его часть при этом что-то непрерывно и очень нервирующе гладило. Как потом выяснилось - робот-уборщик. 

Кирк сухо поблагодарил разбиравшего двери техника, мрачно оглянулся на заливающегося счастливым хохотом Маккоя и проследовал на мостик, резво и точно, словно на учениях по живучести, проскакивая во все попадающиеся на его пути корабельные двери. 

\- Я не ждал, что ты придешь, - сказал он ночью Споку. - Спасибо.

В темноте каюты Спок вопросительно поднял бровь. 

\- Я боюсь спать один, - понял Кирк. - А вдвоем...

\- Я убежден, что мы будем не вдвоем, - спокойно сказал Спок, вытягиваясь рядом. - А втроем. 

Он поверил. А на следующее утро, после короткой внутренней борьбы пошел в лазарет. 

\- Я бы сказал, что у Джима реактивный психоз на почве вулканизации, - сказал Маккой задумчиво, отнимая руку Спока от своего лица. Как всегда после мелдинга у него щипало в носу и глазницах, но на этот раз он готов был потерпеть. - Если бы своими глазами не видел, как медицинский диагностер по своей инициативе пристегнул капитана к кровати и вкатил ему дозу транквилизатора. Я тогда Скотти чуть не съел за недосмотр за опасной техникой, а оно вон что... 

\- А Ухура сказала, что в кают-компании синтезатор стабильно вливает Кирку в кофе коньяк, - наябедничал в отчаянии Спок. - То есть, это она полагает, что только коньяк, но, судя по его сексуальной активности в последнее время... - Спок кашлянул. - Я бы сказал, что наш корабль нуждается в серьезном ремонте. 

\- Все-таки ты бревно вулканское, Спок, - едко сказал Маккой. - У тебя под носом происходит трагедия безответной любви, а все, что ты можешь предложить - это ремонт. 

Спок вздохнул. 

\- Сегодня я полчаса провел в турболифте в полной темноте, причем мое пребывание там разнообразили флуктуации температуры. Я был вынужден полностью избавиться от одежды и снижать температуру тела не совсем традиционными для землян методами, а первым, кто вошел, когда лифт неожиданно открылся, был Чехов. Этот мальчик теперь знает гораздо больше, чем ему положено в семнадцать лет. И кстати, Джим говорит, что ты кораблю тоже нравишься. Так что, - продолжил он. - Когда понесешь цветы на свадьбу Кирка с Энтерпрайз, не забудь прихватить молоток - отбиваться от молодой.

Маккой с силой почесал в затылке. 

Первым, что увидел Кирк, входя в свою каюту вечером, были лежащие на его кровати Спок и Маккой. Он остановился в дверях. 

\- Ребята, - сказал он проникновенно. - Я вас тоже очень люблю.... Обоих. Но это уже как-то слишком, вы не находите? 

\- Оставь свои грязные фантазии при себе, пожалуйста. - Проворчал Леонард. - Спок предложил способ решить нашу небольшую блондинистую проблему, и для этого нужен третий. 

\- Я давно говорил ему, что третий просто необходим, - развеселился Кирк, подходя поближе полюбоваться зрелищем. Глаза у него были мутные от усталости... И еще от чего-то. Его шатало. 

\- Знали бы вы, - сообщил он, валясь прямо на живот Маккою. - Сколько эта Энтерпрайз треплется. Трещит и трещит, словно не говорила годами. Сплетничает, в основном... Но интересно, - он хитро покосился на Маккоя. - Вот, например, насчет твоих привычек, Лео... 

Спок и Маккой переглянулись.

\- Давай, - сказал Спок.

И Маккой вынул руку с гипошприцем из-за спины и дал.

 

\- Симпатичная... А она симпатичная... - Бормотал Кирк, проваливаясь в наркотический глубокий сон без сновидений. Спок положил пальцы правой руки на точки катры на его лице, а пальцы левой сплел с пальцами Маккоя. 

\- Полагаю, этого достаточно для контакта, - констатировал он. 

\- Прямо как в старые добрые времена, - проворчал доктор, придвигаясь и обнимая вулканца за талию. - Кто бы мог подумать...

 

\- Приветик, мальчики! - сказала Энтерпрайз, улыбаясь. С ног (длинных и стройных) до головы (склоненной под тяжестью копны пшеничных волос) ее обливал солнечный свет - слишком яркий, чтобы быть настоящим. Небо тоже было неправдоподобно синим и чистым, а цвет травы посрамил бы создателей рекламы детского йогурта. 

Спок и Маккой сгрузили на эту траву бесчувственное тело Кирка и осмотрелись. 

\- Я смоделировала эту реальность специально, рассчитывая, что когда-нибудь контакт станет настолько прочным, что капитан сможет ее воспринять, - Энтерпрайз кокетливо повела голым плечом. - Как вам нравится? 

\- Н-ничего себе, - сказал Маккой, застряв взглядом несколько ниже подбородка Энтерпрайз. - Пока вполне. 

\- Я бы снизил контрастность на семнадцать процентов, - посоветовал Спок. - Зрительные рецепторы землян не приспособлены... 

\- А вот ему бы понравилось, - обиделась крейсер и присела на траву, касаясь руками лица Кирка. - Капитан, милый... Очнись... 

\- Бесполезно, - уведомил ее Маккой. - Снотворное будет действовать до тех пор, пока я не введу антидот. 

\- И что это значит? - возмутилась блондинка.

\- Что вы собирались делать с капитаном? - спросил Спок. 

\- Это _мой_ капитан! - голос Энтерпрайз поднялся и завибрировал. - Мы любим друг друга. Мы должны быть вместе... Естественно.

\- Здесь? 

\- _Там_ я только механизм. А здесь... - Энтерпрайз блеснула голубыми глазами и сыграла ямочками на щеках. - Я то, что ему нужно, мальчики. На сто процентов. Не нужно со мной спорить, слышите? Оживи его! 

\- А если нет? 

Блондинка оскалилась. 

\- Ты ничего не чувствуешь, Леонард? А ты, Спок? Например, вибрацию? Прямой сейчас мы набираем максимальный варп и идем по вектору в астероидное поле. Ваш Скотти сейчас мечется по моему мостику, весь в мыле. Если не уймется, придется его угостить небольшой порцией напряжения. 

\- Прости, Леонард, я вынужден разорвать контакт, - сказал Спок. - Я нужен там. 

\- Бесполезно-бесполезно, нет-нет! - пропела Энтерпрайз. - Я заблокировала управление! - Она захлопала в ладошки, запрыгала на одной ноге. Тяжелый хвост прически соблазнительно хлестнул по круглым розовым ягодицам. - Варп-три...

\- Что ты творишь! - взорвался Маккой. - Ты же погибнешь сама и нас погубишь! 

\- Мне все равно! Отдайте мне Кирка! - крикнула блондинка. - Варп-четыре. 

Их ощутимо тряхнуло. 

\- А сейчас пол-экипажа вламывается в каюту не отвечающего на вызов капитана, - застонал Маккой. 

\- Да, доктор, - невероятно, но вулканец выглядел так, словно был готов улыбнуться. - Вашей репутации, вероятно, конец. 

\- Надо отдать тебе должное, - заскрипел Маккой. - Ты все доводишь до конца, раньше или позже. Не удалось разрушить мою жизнь в Академии, так ты сейчас за меня взялся! 

\- О чем вы спорите! - завизжала Энтерпрайз. - Разбудите Кирка! Варп-пять! 

На грани слышимости что-то завыло - вероятно, тревога. 

\- Не дождетесь, уважаемая, - сообщил Спок. - Я не собираюсь рисковать душевным здоровьем капитана...

\- Такой стерве - Джима? Да провались ты!..

\- Тогда вы умрете! Немедленно! Сейчас! Варп-шесть! 

Блондинка дрожала. Напряжение двигателей сказывалось на ней, как на человеке сказалось бы крайнее нервное возбуждение плюс доза алкоголя. Заалели щеки, пошла красными пятнами шея, она хрустела пальцами рук - и все равно умудрялась выглядеть абсолютным соблазном. Видя это, Маккой удовлетворенно кивнул. 

\- Вы первый, доктор, - сказал Спок. 

\- Нет уж, девушки вперед, - хмыкнул Леонард. Спок пропустил яд мимо ушей и шагнул к блондинке, стаскивая на ходу футболку. - Так как вам понравился вулканский стриптиз в лифте? - спросил он. 

\- Не подходи... - Энтерпрайз сделала шаг назад, впрочем совсем маленький. - Варп-се...

\- Должен предупредить, - сообщил, приближаясь и обнажаясь, Маккой. - Что мы с этим маньяком в свое время чудесно сработалсь. Не советую отказываться. 

\- Сопротивление бесполезно, - подтвердил Спок, подходя вплотную к тяжело дышащей Энтерпрайз. - К тому же, уважаемая, никто не знает вас лучше старшего офицера...

Корабль трясло. Земля вздрагивала, синий шелк неба морщился. 

Маккой обнял блондинку сзади за аппетитные плечи, наклонился к розовому ушку и закончил: 

\- ... Даже он... - И кивнул в сторону бесчувственного Кирка. 

\- Ва-а-арп... во-о-о... Ки-ирк...- Выдохнула Энтерпрайз, глядя на капитана, прежде чем обзор ей надежно и эффективно перекрыл Спок. 

Кирк повернулся на бок на содрогающейся койке, подтянул колени к подбородку и сладко засопел во сне. 

 

***

Спустя неделю, подсовывая Кирку пад с рапортом о техническом состоянии корабля, лучащийся довольством Скотти сказал: 

\- Да-а-а, кэптейн, после той заварушки в поле астероидов кораблик словно шелковый... Слушается мановения пальчика. Даже реактор перестал барахлить. Как ласточка, как кошечка наша детка-конфетка...

И осекся, натолкнувшись на свирепый взгляд капитана: 

\- Мистер Скотт, я бы попросил без скабрезностей! - после чего Кирк резко вскочил и покинул мостик. Случившийся на мостике Маккой посмотрел на Спока, Спок тут же вышел, а за ним вышел и доктор. 

Расчет мостика понимающе переглянулся, когда они втроем втиснулись в турболифт. 

\- Чтобы резюмировать сложившуюся ситуацию... - начал было Спок. 

\- Все равно общественное мнение не переспоришь, - перебил его Маккой и осекся. - Джим, а куда мы едем? 

\- А вы как полагаете... Спасители, - Кирк откинул голову на стенку кабины, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Лифт открылся на жилой палубе. Кирк обнял обоих спутников за талию, притянул и, не открывая глаз, прочувствованно сообщил в пространство:

\- Спасибо, дорогая. Спасибо. И я тебя - тоже...


End file.
